From Dusk to Dawn
by Mothermonsterx3
Summary: Lou Anne Templeton is a woman with many secrets and many tragedies. Explore The Help story through her eyes and discover her own unique story that Stockett never seems to fully develop.


Chapter 1. The Beginning

There I was on the floor of my frilly, ostrich pink bathroom, blood dripping from the deep slash on my wrist onto the disgusting bubble-gum colored rug. I look all around the bathroom and I'm overwhelmed by its brightness. It makes me dizzy and sick, but Henry thinks it's a perfect bathroom for a lady and I don't argue with Henry.

"Ms. Templeton!" I hear Louvenia, my maid, shout with shock as she gazes upon my bleeding wrist. She quickly and efficiently takes one of the towels, pink of course, and wraps my wrist to stop the bleeding. I just stare at her, studying the look of concern on her face. That was the face Henry made when he first saw what I had done to myself. He, however, unlike Louvenia does not know how to show comfort when it is needed. Instead of being by my side, he turns away, so he doesn't have to see the reminder of my pain, the reminder of how miserable I really am. "Ms. Templeton you need a doctor," Louvenia tells me worriedly, her hand on the dial of the telephone. I quickly stand up and immediately feel the rush of dizziness fill my head. My vision goes blurry and all I see is swirls of pink, pink and more pink. I try to take a step forward toward Louvenia to stop her from calling Doctor Neal, but the dizziness is too much and that horrid color continues to fill my vision making me nauseated to the point that I just fall. I wait for the pain of the impact but instead Louvenia catches me. "Ms. Templeton!" she shouts again, tears in her eyes.

"Please," I whisper to her, my voice croaked. "Don't call the doctor. They'll want to stuff me with more drugs. Please". Louvenia looks down at me with a gentle face at the sound of my words. I see a flicker of doubt in her soft, dark mocha colored eyes, but I know she'll do what I ask. She knows the drugs never work. After a few moments have passed, Louvenia helps me to my feet and carries me to my bedroom.

"I won't call Doctor Neal," Louvenia sighs after she places me on my bed. I can hear the slight anxiousness in her voice. "But you lost a lot of blood Ms. Templeton. I'm gonna make you some cream of mushroom soup with a side of cornbread and I want to see every single last bite gone ya hear me?" She smiles at me before she walks away into the kitchen to prepare my meal. I giggle ever so slightly at this. Louvenia is a one of a kind woman. She could be the gentlest, sweetest person you could ever know, but she had a flare that she could spark at anytime when she needed it. As I laid my head down on my pillow, I began to feel the lightheadedness. I looked around the room at the dull grays and navy blues that colored the room. The colors were so dark, too dark in my opinion for a bedroom. But Henry thought it was the perfect choice.

After moments of observing every nook and cranny of this dreadfully dark room, Louvenia comes in with a tray full of soup and cornbread. She places the tray in front of me and I can smell the creaminess of mushrooms and the sweetness of the cornbread. My stomach grumbles, demanding food causing Louvenia to giggle. I smile up at her grateful for what she has done for me. As she turns to walk toward the door of the bedroom, I call out after her. "Louvenia!" I say, hoping I won't be a bother to her.

She turns around at the sound of her name and says, "Yes Ms. Templeton?"

"Why do you come and share some of this food with me?" I reply, patting down the space on the bed next to me. "You made more than enough for two people."

Louvenia smiles at this gesture, but then she places her hands on her hips and tells me, "Ms. Templeton I made that food for you. You need as much food as you can get to get your strength back. I ain't gonna take that food from you."

"Come on," I tell her, motioning my arms toward the bed. "You know I can't eat this entire meal and it'll be nice to have the company." After a moment of consideration, Louvenia comes by the bed and sits down next to me.

"Alright, I am hungry anyways. But I better see you eat more than half of this meal Ms. Templeton!" she tells me in a motherly manner, bumping my shoulder playfully.

"Deal," I say confidently as we shake hands. "Oh and one more thing Louvenia," I say as we begin eating our food.

"Yes Ms. Templeton?"

"You can call me Louie."


End file.
